Sound the Drums
by Isosceletic Triangulate
Summary: The Heart of Atlantis is more alive than one would think, and It is not happy with many things, including Its new king.
1. The First Time

Okay, here we go with Atlantis fic numero dos~ This category is seriously lacking stories, so here's more of my contributions. I believe I mentioned having some ideas for stories about the Heart and continuing off from the movie's end. Last time I did this, Milo's Return was a valid source of material- here, though, it is not. This story (which is going to end up chaptered, told in drabbles in a set timeline), goes directly from the end of The Lost Empire. Milo's Return does not exist.

That being said, this isn't really a story for pairings or anything. With me, it'll be a given that Milo and Kida are together. What comes after that is all made up by me, though, coming off of the ideas I mentioned before in the summary to my last A:TLE fic.

This contains some original characters (only about two at most, actually), but it's all told from the point-of-view of the actual Heart of Atlantis. Since it was a significant point in the movie that the Heart was alive, I've decided to work upon that and give it a personality. What the Heart ends up being might surprise you, but you'll have to read to find out how. My lips are sealed for spoilers.

This first chapter is the only one taking place within the events of the actual movie. The following chapters are all mine.

And for those wondering, the title has been lifted from "Savages" from Pocahontas. The reasoning for this should become clearer as the story progresses.

So, now all that's left is for you to read and enjoy!

* * *

The first time we had taken her, we were able to see him through her eyes.

What we saw was an alien- an awkwardly-shaped man with a pale face and oddly-dyed hair. Everything about him was just strange, from his dark eyes to his uniform clothes. We were able to quickly make a decision about him- we did not like him.

What she saw, however, was entirely different.

She saw a kindred spirit in him, a person with whom she could speak, a friend. She was fascinated with his foreign looks, and even admired some of them. Through her eyes, we were able to see that she had taken a liking to his golden-hued hair, and was curious to learn more about the glass circles he wore on his face. Out of what were they made? What did they do, besides distort her vision? Why did he wear them? What did he see?

His entire being had turned her into a child with all of the curiosity. Her decision had been made early on- she liked him.

We disapproved of this until we were taken away from our home. He brought us back, so we could not bear any ill will towards him. We were thankful for him ... but we still did not see what she saw. So after we kept the volcano's wrath from destroying the city, we returned her from our grasp- unknowingly to his arms.


	2. The Second Time

The second time we took her, we had not been paying attention to the events that had occurred since the last.

The second time we took her, no one was there to see it.

It was during the sleeping time of the city, we made sure of that. We did not wish to worry anyone, as there was no danger. We took her simply because we were lonely. This human feeling would occasionally come to us and most of the time we were able to not pay it any heed, but this time was different. For whatever reason there was, we had a rumbling feeling within ourself that put us at a great unease. So, we took her.

We simply wanted to talk to her, not possess her or steal her, as we had to do to her mother before her, but as soon as we had her, we made a discovery that we would never have expected.

She, Queen of Atlantis, daughter of Kashekim ... was with child. There was a new spirit growing within her, the spirit of a little girl. The Queen was to have a daughter, and the daughter had been put in her womb by our alien savior.

We released her without a word, and as she stumbled back inside, back to the bed she shared with him, we suddenly decided that we would never like him.


	3. The Princess

Happy Hanukkah and thanks to all who have reviewed thus far! I hate that I have to give you such short chapters, but they're all that I've got for right now. As my Christmas break is coming up, I should have time to write even more for you guys! :D

Since I'm kind of breaking off into my own little world in this chapter, I'd love to know what you guys think of it; don't hesitate to tell me! Any questions you guys have can be sent through your review, or you can PM me if you'd like.

So with that, enjoy! And thanks again!

* * *

The first time we thought of taking a child was when the princess was two years old.

She was a sweet little girl, but as the same time she charmed us she infuriated us. We were occasionally captivated by her, but we always caught ourselves. Since we descended from Atlas himself, we were always an independent people. Our children were Atlantean, even before the Great Flood. We lost many people that night, and with this child we lost more.

She was like poison in a pretty package.

Oh, and the queen was blissfully unaware of the damage this child caused by simply existing. She could not see what was wrong, which was slightly understandable, but not to the extent of tolerance. Not at all.

When _we_ saw how strange the child's light brown skin, yellow hair, and mixed eyes were, she saw a bundle of high-voiced energy, her beautiful little daughter. Only we saw what she really was- an alien, just like her father. Her father, of whom we now thought with contempt, who had the _nerve and gall_ to name her as if she were truly Atlantean.

He called her Minadarash, with his wife's blessing.

In his tongue, it meant "native flower".


	4. The Prince

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far! I'm so glad that you guys don't find this to be absolutely terrible (though if that ever changes, please don't hesitate to point it out to me!), and I'm really glad that you're still reading. I apologize for the long wait in between chapters, and I wish I could blame it on a hectic schedule and a busy life, but alas, I'm just ... kind of lazy. I'm happy to say that I have upcoming chapters already written, though, so the wait after this shouldn't be long. :)

As always, please tell me what you like (or dislike) when reviewing, and I'll make sure to take advice if you've got it. Any questions can be answered by a message to my inbox, too! :D

* * *

The second time we thought of taking a child came when the crown princess was presented with a younger brother.

We could've killed our queen's consort _right then and there_, for this child was even stranger than his sister! The infant boy, as tiny as he was, was already as foreign as his father. His hair was his mother's, a tuft of white atop his otherwise bald head, but his skin was his father's- dare we say brighter?! His eyes, barely open, were as gray as the goddess Athena's.

The queen named this one.

She called him -and would you believe it?- Katemshameshekim. A grotesque abomination of a name, made using an Atlantean name, his father's middle name, and her own father's suffix. The royal couple understandably shortened his name, as they had done with their Mina.

He grew just as rapidly as his sister before him, and before even we knew it, they had become Atlantean adults.

They both spoke English with only the smallest trace of Atlantean accents, and words could not express our hatred for their father.


	5. Minā

As the royal children grew, our small hopes for them quickly vanished at every point we could have thought of them.

The crown princess, bless her disgustingly mixed heart, took her duties as a future heir very seriously. She studied the customs, sat in and observed as her mother held court, had lessons with the royal advisors that had served her grandfather when he was her age. She and her brother both had learned to fight, hunt, read and write.

She grew up into a kind young woman with an extremely short temper, the worst out of the whole family (for her mother was only firm and never cruel, her brother was too much of a daydreamer, and her father was a spineless worm), and a caustic tongue when she needed it. Though her words were often sharp and could cut deeply, she was still loved and revered by her mother's people, mainly for her willingness to protect the city at all costs if need be.

Not to mention the fact that she turned out to be quite shapely as an adult (which, when coupled with the attention she oft received from the majority of Atlantean men because of it, put her father at a great unease. Needless to say, we enjoyed this greatly). In fact, the only kind of physical feature she did not inherit from her mother was the poor perception in her wide eyes. That was her father's doing, and because of it she had to wear a set of those ridiculous glass circles in order to see, even when she hunted.

Nevertheless, the people took to her like an infant parrot-lizard takes to the first thing it sees at birth.

She possessed no trait that we could dislike, outside of her lineage, and thankfully, she had her eyes set on a young fisherman from the city. A man of pure blood who could not help but return her affections, as he had been infatuated with her since childhood.

Obvious reasons aside, we could never have guessed why.


End file.
